Wolf Boy
by StormXLeaf
Summary: Kat and her mom are thrown from the road by a drunk driver and Kat is saved by a mysterious creature of the night the mystery unfolds. Kat, her BFF Claire and a young werewolf named Nick hunt down the man who caused the dead of Kat's mom. Was it really an accident or something more.
1. Chapter 1

**Kat's POV**

My mother and I were laughing as we talked about the movie we just saw. We decided to drive a hour and a half away to see a movie. We cranked up the music because the radio was playing my favorite song, Dynamite, by Taio Cruz. Singing at the top of our lungs and quite off key. As we turned the bend I squinted as we were met with the blinding lights of another cars brights. I heard my mom gasp and tires screeching as my mom tried to avoid the oncoming car. The force of the turn made my head crack the passenger window. My ears were ringing and my head was throbbing. Then I heard the most horrible sound ever a sound that will stay with me for the rest of my life. The sound of metal on metal mixed with terrified screams. We plunged off the side of the road and collided with with a tree. I saw receding car lights before everything went black. I was awoken by the flash of lights. I opened my eyes and saw lights, the kind of lights and saw the type of lights that are used in a school or a hospital. I tried to sit up but my body ached too much. I let out a moan.

A woman to my right said, "Doctor Connors, shes coming too."

"Good, we need to know what happened." a male voice answered.

The lights blended together until they were just a consistent blob of white. I took in a shuddered breath before passing out again. When I woke up again I managed to get myself into a sitting position. My body cried out in protest. When I finally was sitting up my arm began to throb. Looking down I saw a nasty cut and traced it with my finger. It was nearly a foot long. My breathing began to shallow. Where was I? What happened? Where was my mom?

As I thought these thoughts my heart rate began to pick up. The monitor next to my bed started to beep faster. All I could think was, I need to get out of here, I have to find my mom. When I tried to push myself from the bed the most excruciating pain I had ever felt ran through my arm. I shrieked out in pain before crumpling back onto the bed.

"Kat!?" I heard a familiar voice call out.

"Dad?" I whispered.

"Sir, wait you can't go in there!" a voice yelled.

"Where is my daughter?!" the voice raised, now I was positive it was my dad.

"Daddy where are you!?" I called.

A familiar figure came barreling into the room. His face stained with tears.

"Kat, you're ok!" he said rushing up to me.

"Daddy, what happened where is Mom?" I looked up at him with my round blue eyes, pleading him to tell me she was ok.

He looked away from me and I saw a tear slide down his cheek. I had never seen my dad cry before.

"Your, um, Mom, s-she didn't make it." he whispered.

My breath caught in my throat and the world went dark.

 **Nick's POV**

I was running through the forest enjoying the cool night breeze. The feeling of the wind through my fur was indescribable. Thats when I heard it the unmistakable sound of metal on metal. And terrified screams that stopped me in my tracks. I paused, my ears swiveling back and forth, trying to pick up more sounds, maybe a scent, anything. I was hit with the overwhelming scent of blood and smoke. I know I should run but I don't. I do the exact opposite. I head towards the smell. When I find its source I stop dead. Before me is the most horrible crash I have ever seen. The car is mangled and smoke is billowing from the front. As I approach the car I step into something wet. I lift one of my paws and sniff the clear liquid and let out a snort. Gasoline. Then it hit me. Oh no. I scramble forward. Sticking my head into the car I squint my eyes a the smoke. I can make out a body in front of me. Backing out of the car I place my jaw on the car door handle. It was times like these that I really wish I had hands. I gave the door a swift jerk. It didn't budge. A second swift jerk and it creaked giving away. Once the door was out of my way I tried pulling the girl out but something stopped me. The seat belt. Damn it! I grabbed the seat belt and ripped it away from the girl. I gently grabbed the girl by the back of her T-Shirt and dragged her away from the car. As I turned back towards the car it exploded. I threw my body onto the girl to protect her. I felt peaces of the fire land on my back and I yelped with pain as they scorched my skin. Climbing off of the girl I shook myself and dashed up to the road. I had to get someone to come and help. Luckily someone turned the corner in an old pick up truck. Its lights landed on my and I heard the car squealed to a stop. I barked and growled at it. Then when I heard the car door slam as the driver got out. I saw the flash of the barrel of a shotgun. Crap! Whipping around I scramble down the hill again to the girls side.

When the man looks down the hill and sees me next to her he aims the gun at me and yells, "Now you git' away from her or Ill put a bullet through yer' head!"

I back away from the old man with the gun before dashing away back into the forest and hiding behind a bush a few feet away and watch him. I see him pull out an old flip phone and punch in some numbers.

After pausing for a moment he says, "Ya, I need to report an accident."

Satisfied I begin to head home. But one thing keeps popping into my mind. That girls face. I will never forget her beautiful face and her sweet scent. Granted it was nearly masked by the smell of blood and smoke. Halfway to my Uncle Malcolm's house I feel it. I feel myself changing back, so I lay down moments before I black out. When I awaken the moon is sinking down and I know it will be dawn soon. I have to walk a few minutes naked before I get the the hollow tree stump where I put my clothes when I feel the change coming. You won't believe the countless clothes I have torn because I couldn't get them off before The Change. When I get inside my Uncle's house he immediately comes running down the stairs nearly falling halfway.

"Where have you been? Its nearly dawn? And," he stopped mid sentence and lifted his nose into the air, "Do I smell blood and smoke?"

"Ya, about that." I say.

"Nick what have you done this time?" he says rushing over to me.

"Im fine," I state as he starts an inspection of me, "there was an accident."

Uncle Malcolm's head whips up when he hears the word 'accident'.

"Were you somehow the cause of this 'accident'" he questions me.

"No, not this time, some girl had a nasty car accident, and I had to pull her out."

"Did she see you?" Malcolm says looking worried.

"No but…" I breath.

"'But' what, Nick?" Malcolm growls.

"An old man saw me."

"Nick, we talked about this, you can't be seen!" he says exasperated.

"What if I hadn't stopped that man then she could have died!" I try to explain my reasoning.

After a moment Uncle Malcolm nods his head, "Fine, this time and this time only was it ok."

"I understand, it won't happen again."

"Thats what you say every time." he says walking away.

I head upstairs to my room and take a shower letting the blood wash down the drain. I wince as the water hits my burns but I know that by morning they won't be there thanks to my excelled healing. Once I dry off I put on some fresh boxers and collapse into my bed. When I close my eyes I can still see her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kat's POV**

Rain poured down as we all huddled together under the pavilion. A chilled breeze blew through our group fluttering my long black dress. My teeth were chattering as I gazed on the shiny black casket before me. My throat constricted and I felt as if I was going to cry again but no tears fell. I was dried out. I had cried for days on end. I felt a twinge of pain in my arm and I ran my finger along the freshly healing scar. The pink and white skin was red and inflamed. The scar went from the top of my shoulder and wrapped around to my elbow. The cool breeze felt great on my raw skin.

"Kat!" A blonde haired girl called to me.

"What?" I turned to her broken out of my trance.

"I've been calling you." She said approaching me.

"Sorry, I was thinking."

"Are you okay?" She asked touching my shoulder gently, "you know as good as you can be if..." she trailed off.

"Ya, I'm fine." I breathed turning away from Claire and heading towards my father's car.

Claire made no move to follow me. She is a great friend but I just want to be alone right now. I just want to go to bed and sleep. I just want to wake up from this nightmare.

I collapsed into my bed relishing the cool sheets on my skin. There was a knock at my bedroom door. I pulled myself up into a sitting position.

"Yes?" I called.

"Kat, are you OK sleeping by yourself tonight?" My dad said entering my room.

"Yes, I will be fine."

"Oh, OK. Goodnight." He said backing out of my room and closing the door behind him awkwardly.

Never really good at expressing his feelings he didn't know how to comfort me. My dad had been in the navy for as long as I can remember. All of my 15 years of life. Ever since I was little we had moved state to state, school to school, house to house. We never stayed in a place more than a couple of years so I never became very attached to anyone. Never had a boyfriend. Never really had any real friends before Claire. We had only been living in this small town for about a month. School had not started yet. When dad had retired six months ago we decided to settle down in my mother's home town. We had everything planned out. We would finally be a normal family. But that changed as soon as that car veered into our lane. As soon as that drunk driver took my mom from me. As soon as that drunk driver killed our dreams of being a normal family along with my mom. Rage boiled up inside me. That man. That man escaped without a scratch. I watched him drive away as I drifted in and out of conciseness. He drove away and left us in a ditch. Taking a deep breath I changed into my XXL Mighty Mouse T-shirt. Pulling it's wrinkly brown cloth to my nose and inhaled. I could make out the faint scent of my mother. It was fading everyday. And I knew that one day I would go to smell it and she would be gone. Sighing I fell back onto my bed. Crawling under the sheets I curled up and gave into sleep. I wake up panting tears streaming down my face. I had the same dream again. The dream I have been having every night since the night my mom died. The car accident. But tonight there was something else. Something new that hadn't been in the dream before. There was a black figure. A furry black figure, but everytime I try to remember it just slips away from me before I can grab it, which only frustrates me even more. I know something is missing from that night, I just can't remember it.

 **Nick's POV**

Deep breaths. You can do this. I give myself a pep talk. Today was the first day of my Sophomore year. I steel myself as I enter Jackman High School. I walk through the front doors.

"Let the Hell begin." I whisper.

"Hey, Nick!" Amber greets me followed by her gaggle of girls.

"Hello, Amber." I say plastering a smile on my face.

Amber was constantly trying to ask me out and no matter how many times I turned her down she would come right back. She could not take a hint. She followed me all the way to my locker.

"So what did you do over the summer?" she asked batting her eyelashes at me.

"Nothing much how-" I stopped mid sentence because something, no, someone had caught my attention.

A girl walked through the front door of the school closely followed by another girl with curly blond hair. It was her. The girl from the car accident. I was sure of it and when I sniffed the air my suspicions were confirmed. It was her. Her scent was unmistakable. For a moment time slowed as she walked down the hallway. She was wearing blue jean shorts, a pink T-Shirt and white flip flops. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail. And her eyes! Her eyes were the most beautiful blue I had ever seen. They really popped because of her dark brown hair. She looked exotic. She looked perfect. When she caught my eyes she quickly looked away blushing and picked up her speed.

When Amber realized I wasn't listening to a word she was saying she waved her hands in front of my face, "Earth to Nick!"

"Huh?" I turn my attention back to Amber.

She turned her gaze to where I had been looking.

"Ooooo, does someone have a crush on the new girl?" Trish, one of Amber's followers asked.

Amber whipped her head to glare at Trish, "Of course he doesn't, don't be silly!" she screeched, "besides just look at that hideous scar on her arm!"

The girl looked back at us. I really hoped she didn't hear what Amber just said. No luck. She had. I could see by the look on her face that she had.

"Shut up!" I growled at her.

She looked back at me eyes wide.

"You shouldn't make fun of her. Im sure theres a sad story to go with that scar."

Amber was speechless as I walked away from her and to my first class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kat's POV**

I walked through the front doors of my new school. This was my fresh start.

"Don't worry, Kat, everything will be fine." Claire reassured me from behind.

I nodded numbly and started to walk in the direction of my first class.

"I'm glad we have nearly all our classes together." I whisper to her.

She nods and smiles at me. As I continue my walk down the busy hallway I have the feeling that I'm being watched and sure enough I am. When I look up I make eye contact with a handsome boy. His shaggy black hair falls into his grey and gold eyes. I quickly break eye contact and blush turning my head away and picking up speed.

I hear an Asian girl say, "Ooooo, does someone have a crush on the new girl?"

My face heats evenmore. As if someone like him would have a crush on me. I quickly brush off the crazy idea.

Then as I pass their group I hear a second voice pipe up, "Of course he doesn't, don't be silly!" she screeched, "besides just look at that hideous scar on her arm!"

I flinched when I heard her say that. Damn it! I knew I should have worn a jacket to cover up my scar but Claire convinced me to leave it at home because it is 85 degrees outside. I glance back at them and once again meet eyes with the boy. He almost looks sorry. He opens his mouth to say something by I turn the corner before I can hear him speak. Im sure he was going to agree with that girl. No one that handsome could ever like someone like me.

 **Nick's POV**

I still couldn't get her out of my head as I walked to my last class of the day. At lunch I had wanted to talk to her but with Amber around I knew that would be impossible and that she would only hurt the girl's feelings even more. I entered my last class, Math, which I completely sucked at. I walked threw the door and my breath caught in my throat. It was her. It was the girl. She was sitting all alone next to the window. I glanced around looking for her friend that was basically her shadow, following her around wherever she went. But she was nowhere to be seen. This is my chance to talk to her.

I approached the desk next to her and asked, "Is this seat taken?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Kat's POV**

I stiffened when I heard a voice behind me.

I look up to see the boy from earlier ask me, "Is this seat taken?"

"N-no." I stammer quickly turning my attention back out the window.

I hear him sit down next to me. My breathing quickens. Relax, I tell myself, he's just being polite to make sure I wasn't saving a seat. But then again the room was nearly empty when he arrived and he chose to sit next to _me_!

"Hey, I'm Nick" the boy introduces himself.

"I-I'm Kat." I mumble.

"About earlier I wanted to-" Nick was cut off when a girl with curly blonde hair and green eyes called to him.

"Nick, hey, I didn't know you were in Mrs. Goble's class too!" She said.

"Damn it!" Nick growled under his breath.

I recognized her as the girl from before who was talking to Nick about my scar. When her eyes land on me sitting next to Nick her face contorted into a look of disgust.

She rushed over to Nick and said,"Was this the only seat left? Cause I'm sure Bobby Gareth wouldn't mind switching places with you, so, you know, you can sit next to me."

"No thank you, Amber." Nick said cooly.

"Come on, Nick you don't have to pity the new girl!"

Nick took a deep breath and hissed out, "Take a hint Amber and get lost!"

She opened her mouth and gasped, "Nicholas Lupus I-"

"Miss. Amber, would you _please_ take your seat." Mrs. Goble said looking annoyed.

Amber's cheeks flushed in embarrassment and she quickly scurried to her seat in the back of the room. Once she was seated Mrs. Goble began class. Towards the end of class we got 10 minutes to get a head start on our homework. I was already nearly done when I heard an exasperated sigh come from my right.

 **Nick's POV**

I sighed exasperated. I was still stuck on question number three. I glance to my right and see Kat's nearly done with her work sheet. Man do I suck at math. Kat glanced over at me. For some reason that sent chills up my spine to have her beautiful blue eyes look at me. Then the bell rang signaling the end of the first day. Everyone began to file out of the classroom. I slowly started to pack up my things the last thing I wanted to do was talk to Amber again. As I was putting my things away Kat was rushing to the door to leave. Damn, I still haven't apologized to her for what Amber said.

When she reached for the door handle Mrs. Goble asked her, "Katherine would you stay after class please?"

Kat turned around and looked horrified. Which only made me smile. Kat took a seat at the front of the class. Once the rest of the class had filed out I made my way to the door but hesitated and turned back towards where Kat was sitting. She looked up at me with her big blue eyes and I mouthed to her, _everything will be fine_. She nodded a little and I walked out of the room. Once I got to my locker and out my stuff away I headed for the front door. On my way I passed Mrs. Goble's classroom and back peddled because I picked up Kat's scent still in her room. I peeked into the room through the rectangular window. They looked like they were about finished so I waited outside the door for her. I ran through what I would say to her. For some reason I was nervous. I never got nervous around girls. So why this one? My thoughts were interrupted the click of the door handle and Kat walked through the door.

"Hey, Kat!" I greeted her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kat's POV**

Mrs. Goble had kept me after school to formally welcome me. Nick was right, there was nothing to be worried about. Mrs. Goble called out a goodbye as I made my way to the door. The handle clicked as I turned it and stepped out of the class.

"Hey, Kat!" a voice greeted me from my right.

I nearly jumped out of my skin and my books fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry, Kat." Nick said but he was grinning as he did so making me think he really wasn't all that sorry.

I glared at him as I bend down to pick up my books. He bends down next to me and begins to pick up my books too. As I reach for the last book Nick's hand beat mine. Our hands touched and I felt my face heat. I quickly withdrew my hand and stand back up. He hands me my book.

"Thank you." I mumble.

I start walking to my locker and I hear the shuffle of feet across the white tile floor. I keep walking ignoring them. Nick is probably just heading towards the exit. But my locker is in the opposite direction of the front of the school. Maybe there was a different exit at the back of the school. I stopped at my locker and the footsteps stopped too. I opened my locker and put away the things I didn't need.

When Nick didn't leave I turned to him and said, "Can I help you?"

"No, I just wanted to apologize about earlier." he said casually leaning up against the locker next to me.

I lift an eyebrow at him and he continued, "About what Amber said-"

I lift my hand to stop him mid sentence, "You don't need to apologize."

I didn't want to talk about it. I dealt with stares and whispers all the time. And all the pity I got all the time. It made me sick just thinking about it. Oh, poor Kat, this, and oh, poor Kat that. I slam my locker and walk away towards the front of the school. Once again I heard the footsteps behind me.

I turned around to face him again and he looked down at me and whispered, "Why are you ignoring me?"

 **Nick's POV**

Kat looked up at me and stammered, "I-I'm not i-ignoring you."

"Yes you are, it's just Amber can be a little mean sometimes."

"A little?"

"Ok, a lot." I sighed running my hand through my hair, "I really am sorry."

"Apology accepted." she said with a smile and stepped around me continuing down the hallway.

"Hey!" I said running after her, "How are you getting home?"

She looked at me surprised, "I'm walking."

"Well maybe if you want, you know, I could drive you home." I choked out the words.

She looked at me blankly for a moment before saying, "Ok."

Then continued walking towards the front entrance. I speed up my walk till we were side by side.

"So, how do you like it here?" I asked.

"It's fine."

"Out of all the places you could have moved why would you choose this little-hole-in-the-wall of a town?"

"Because my mother grew up here, so, when my dad got out of the navy we moved back here like she wanted."

"So, how do you like it so far?" I asked holding the door open for her.

"It's," she paused her eyes glazed over as she seemed to be remembering something from her past, " It's OK."

The way she stated her answer seemed like a warning to end my questions. Heeding the warning she gave me I changed the subject.

"Have you been to Benny's yet?"

She look at me questioningly, "No, what is it?"

"It's this great ice cream place a little ways into town." I explain as we approach my car.

I hit the clicker to unlock the doors and the lights on the car flash. Kat stops short gaping at the car.

"Is this your car? She asks astonished.

I looked at the mustang convertible sitting in my assigned parking spot. It's navy blue paint sparkled in the sun.

"Yes." I said beaming.

I walked around to the passenger side of the car I opened the door for Kat. She hesitated for a moment before climbing into the car. I closed the door behind her. I took my seat on the driver's side and started up the car.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kat's POV**

We drove into town. Cool breeze rushing around us felt good after being stuck at school all day.

Nick gave me a CD case, "Can you put this in for me?"

I look down at the CD he gave my and light up, "This is my favorite album!"

"Really? You like Taio Cruz?" Nick glanced over at me in surprise.

"Yes!"

"Good. So out it in."

I pop the CD into the CD player and press the play button. We sing till we get to Benny's. Nick cuts the engine and we get out. We walk up to the stairs to the ordering counter.

A tall girl with curly blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail approached the window, "Welcome to Benny's can I help you?"

"You first." said Nick.

"Ok, I'll have a large chocolate milkshake."

"My favorite." Nick was beaming at me.

Blushing I turned my face away from him.

"Make it two." Nick said the girl.

"Ok. Your total is 6.50 with tax." the blonde girl.

I reached into my back pocket and pulled out a twenty.

Nick grabbed my wrist abruptly, "No. I'm paying."

"But-" I began.

"No. Think of this as my apology. For what Amber said."

"But you already apologized for that."

"Please?"

"Fine." I said shoving the twenty back into my pocket.

Nick payed and the girl gave us our shakes.

"Hey!" she called out to us as we were walking away.

I turned back to her.

"Are you Claire's friend?"

"Yes." I cocked my head at her.

"I'm her cousin, Leanna, but everyone calls my Lena." Lena said.

"Well it was nice to meet you Lena." I said with a smile.

"Enjoy your date." Lena chirped.

I looked at her in surprise and Nick laughed, "Were not on a date."

"Coulda' fooled me." Lena said with a grin and closed the ordering window.

Blushing me and Nick went and sat down on one of Benny's benches. We drank out shakes and enjoyed to warm sun. Shrill giggles interrupted the peaceful quiet.

"Shit." Nick breathed.

 **Nick's POV**

"Enjoy your date." Lena chirped.

I laughed at Lena's comment, "Were not on a date."

"Coulda' fooled me." Lena said with a grin and closed the ordering window.

I glanced over at Kat and she was blushing. We walked over to a read bench and sat down. I was enjoying the peace and quiet when shrill giggles interrupted it.

"Shit." I breathed.

It was Amber and her followers. Of course, because getting away from them was too much to ask for. I feel Kat stiffen next to me.

I put my hand on her thigh, "It will be fine just ignore them."

Amber saw me and Kat's and now was making a beeline for us. I reluctantly pull my hand away from Kat.

"Well hello Nick!" Amber greets me with a voice so sweet it almost makes me gag.

"Hello Amber." I say through gritted teeth.

Amber's voice turns cold when she looks over at Kat "Showing the new girl around town?"

"No. Just hanging out." I say.

"Oh, well, then you won't mind if we hang out with you?" she frases it as a question but her tone says she's going to stay whether I like it or not.

Amber and her girls get their ice cream and all crowd around me.

"So, Nick, you're gonna join the football team again right? Cause this year I'm gonna be a cheerleader, so we can hang out _every_ game." Amber says with a pointed look at Kat.

"Great!" I say sarcasm lacing my voice.

"Do you remember when me and you got ice cream _everyday_ after school last year?" Amber purrs.

Not true. Amber would tag along every time me and Blake went after school to work our part time jobs at Benny's. Amber would hang around for nearly our entire shift. So no. I don't remember. But before I can reply Kat gets up from the bench abruptly.

"If you'll excuse me I need to be heading home now. Thanks for the milkshake Nick." Kat turns on her heel and troughs her plastic container into the trash.

She walks over to my car and takes her backpack out and slings it over her shoulder before she starts walking away.

I get up and hurry after her, "Kat, wait, I'll drive you home."

"No thank you, Nick, I rather walk." she says picking up her pace.

"Come on. Just let me drive you home."

"No thank you." Kat muttered and trudged away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kat's POV**

"Come on. Just let me drive you home." Nick followed after me.

"No thank you." I muttered trudging away.

If being with Nick ment being bullied by Amber I wanted nothing to do with him. Even if he made all weird inside. Not a bad weird but a good weird. I continued walking along alone. When I reached the dirt path that went through the forest I hesitated. My house was about a quarter mile in. Around a 15 minute walk. Alone. I took a deep breath and plunged into the woods. I was walking for awhile when I got the sensation I was being watched. I stopped and waited, listening. When I heard nothing I continued. Then a snap of a twig. I froze. Then someone's hand was around my mouth. Stopping me from screaming. From breathing. And then it was gone just like that. I stumbled forward coughing and gasping for air. When I turned around I saw a it blur of two figures rolling in the dust. Punch. Block. Kick. Block. I stood there stunned at what was unfolding in front of me. The I saw my savior face. It was Nick.

"Run!" He yelled before taking a hit to his perfect face.

I winced as the attackers fist made contact with Nick's face. I was sure the blow would have knocked him out but he was still standing.

"Go! I'll be fine!" He yelled again.

I hesitated. I couldn't just leave him but with me there I would be a liability. So I ran. I ran faster than I had ever in my entire life. When I reached my house flung the front door open and slammed it shut behind me. I locked all the doors and dashed upstairs into my father's room. I pulled out the gun safe from under the bed and unlocked it. Pulling out the gun I load it and run back downstairs. I check the safety and aim the gun at the front door. I wait and there's silence. Then I hear the porch squeak under the weight of someone at the door. My steady hand tightens on the gun. I near jump out of my skin when the person knocks on the door.

"Kat? It's me." Nick says.

I rush and unlock the door. When I see Nick I gasp. He has blood trickling from a busted lip and it looks like he will have a black eye in the morning.

"What were you gonna do with that?" he says pointing at the gun in my hand.

"Whatever I had to do. Come in." I say.

Nick enters our little house and sits on our plaid couch. My dad had built my mom's dream home. Ever since she was little she had always wanted to live in a rustic little cabin in the woods. So for the past few years my dad would come out here whenever he could and continue to build the house until about a year ago when he finally finished it. My mom didn't want to see it till we finally moved here so that is would be a surprise. She only got to live in it a few weeks before she died. I clench my jaw.

"Kat, are you ok?" Nick asks looking at me.

"Yes. I'm fine. Just let me put the gun away and get the first aid kit." I say before running up the stairs.

 **Nick's POV**

I watched Kat walk away.

"Way to go Nick." I growled to myself.

I turned and walked back to Benny's. Amber and her girls were still there gossiping. I pull my car keys out of my pocket and unlock my car. I open the door, get in, and start the car. Pulling out of the parking lot I turned left. The samesame direction Kat walked. Driving down the street I look for her. Maybe now that Amber's prying eyes weren't on them Kat would accept his offer. He drove along when a wall of fresh Werewolf scent hit him. Slamming on the breaks Nick pulled his car over. Jumping out of the car Nick ran to the edge of the woods where the scent mixed with another. It was Kat's scent. Nick and his Uncle were the only Werewolves in this town. This was their territory so any other Werewolf in this 25 mile area was a trespasser and trespassers need to be dealt with. Running through the forest Nick followed the mixed scents. That's when he saw him. The man was about 6'6 and lean. I could see a smaller form in front of him struggling to get away. It was Kat. A growl rumbled in my throat and rage bubbled up. How dare he touch her. Fury surged through me. I rushed forward and knock him over. Kat stumbled forward coughing and gasping for air. I wrestled with Kat's attacker. Dust and dirt blew into my face, choking me and blinding me. I manage to throw my opponent off me enough to stand up. He swung a punch at me but i blocked it. I aimed a kick and he blocked it. We were easily matched in this fight. Kat was standing there like like a deer in headlights. Her eyes were as big as saucers.

"Run!" I yelled to her before taking a hit to my face.

I returned the punch hitting him square in the jaw. He fell backwards.

I turned back to see Kat was still standing there.

"Go! I'll be fine!" I yelled again.

She hesitated before spinning around and running deeper into the woods. Now he could really fight. Nick picked the man up by the collar of his shirt and threw him into the bushes a few yards away. Good thing Kat wasn't here anymore because she would be wondering how he just threw a 200 pound man clear across the trail. I ran to the bushes to finish the fight but no one was there. The other Werewolf was gone. I checked for his scent but the fragrant bushes masked his scent. I turn and jog in the direction Kat went to find her. I stopped when the woods thinned out to reveal a small cabin house in a clearing. Kat's scent trail lead right up to the door. The floorboards creaked under my weight. From in the house I heard her breath quickening.

I knock on the door and say, "Kat? It's me."

The door unlocks and Kat peeks her head out. When she sees my battered face she let's out a gasp. I can feel the blood trickling from split lip and can feel a throbbing around my left eye. I look down to see her hand clutching something. A gun.

"What were you gonna do with that?" I say pointing at the gun in my hand.

"Whatever I had to do. Come in." she says.

I entered the little house and sit on the plaid couch. Kat has frozen and is looking off into the distance. I can smell the anger rolling off of her in waves. I watch her body stiffen as she clenches her jaw.

"Kat, are you ok?" I ask looking at her.

"Yes. I'm fine. Just let me put the gun away and get the first aid kit." she says before running up the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

**KAT's POV**

When I got back downstairs Nick was waiting patiently for me to return. I sit down next to him and open the first aid kit up. I take out a hydrogen peroxide wipe.

"This might hurt." I warn him.

I dab his cut lip and he inhaled a sharp breath of pain.

"Sorry." I apologise.

"No. It's ok." he said.

I finish cleaning his lip and finish by putting antibiotic ointment on it. I put everything back into the kit and get up when Nick grabs my hand.

"Thank you." he whispers.

"No. I should be thanking you." I said. "You took a hit for me. Literally."

Nick laughed, "It was nothing."

"Do you know who that was?" I ask him.

"No. But it sent him home with his tail between his legs."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

I smile at him and he smile back. I feel a shiver run down my spine. We sit in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"You should probably go before my dad get home." I tell him.

"Yeah." he sighs getting up.

I walk him to the door.

"Thank you for fixing me up." Nick says.

"Thanks for saving me." I say.

We stood there for a moment just looking at each other before Nick turned on his heel and walked away.

"See you tomorrow!" he called over his shoulder.

"You too." I called back.

I watched him until he was out of sight then I close and lock the door. I pick up my school bag off the floor where I dropped it and pulled out my science homework. I read question one. Then I read it again. And again. I threw my pencil on my science book in frustration. I tried my best to focus on my homework but the question went in one ear and out the other. Today's events just kept running through my head. The attack and how Nick miraculously fought him off. But how? I try every logical scenario of how a 16 year old boy could beat a 20-year-old-something man. But that's that thing. It's not logical. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a key entering the lock of the front door. I jumped up from my chair knocking backwards with a _thud._

My dad walked through the front door and greeted me, "Good afternoon, Kat."

I picked up my chair and replied, "Good, how are you?"

He paused and looked at me head cocked, "Are you ok?"

"Yes. I'm fine." I reply.

"Alright then I'm gonna make dinner. How does spaghetti sound?" He called from the kitchen.

"Sounds good. I'm just going to finish my homework upstairs."

"Dinner should be done in 30."

"Ok." I said gathering up my books and papers from the kitchen table.

I go up stairs and into my bedroom. Its sky blue paint glowed with the evening light streaming in from my open window. A cool breeze blew in and I shivered. As I was closing the window movement from some bushes caught my eye. I squinted against the light and focused on the bush but it had stopped moving. I closed the window and locked it and pulled the white curtains shut. I sat at my desk and turned the lamp on and got to work on my homework.

 **Nick's POV**

When Kat got back downstairs I was waiting patiently for on the couch. She sat down next to me and open the first aid kit. She took out a hydrogen peroxide wipe.

"This might hurt." She warned me.

As she leaned forward to dab my cut lip and I inhaled a sharp breath of pain.

"Sorry." She apologised.

"No. It's ok." I said.

When she finished cleaning my lip Kat put some antibiotic ointment on it then put everything back into the kit and got up. As she was rising I grabbed her hand.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"No. I should be thanking you." She said. "You took a hit for me. Literally."

I couldn't help but laugh at this, "It was nothing."

"Do you know who that was?" She asked looking into my eyes.

My heart quickened, "No. But it sent him home with his tail between his legs."

"Promise?" She asked.

"Promise." I assured her.

She smiled at me and I smiled back. We sit in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"You should probably go before my dad get home." Kat told me.

"Yeah." I sighed getting up.

Kat got up with me and walked me to the door.

"Thank you for fixing me up." I said turning back to her.

"Thanks for saving me." She said.

We stood there for a moment just looking at each other before I turned on my heel and walked away.

"See you tomorrow!" I called over my shoulder.

"You too." She called back.

I felt her eyes following me as I walked. As soon as I heard the door close I took off running at high speeds to my car. I vaulted over the door and fell into my seat. Shoving my keys in the ignition the car roared to life. I sped off to my house. Upon arrival Uncle Malcolm got up from his usual spot where he sat and waited for me after school. He slowly got up from his rocking chair, a cup of strong decaf in his right hand.

"What's wrong?" he prompted me.

"Another wolf." I growled.

"In your father's… your territory?" he corrected himself.

My father was one of the most feared werewolves in the whole state of Maine until he was murdered. My father had claimed this territory and when he died it would have gone to his brother Malcolm but I was born which meant my father's territory went to me, even though I was only five when they did die. Malcolm raised me and taught me how to control my instincts. And I am forever in his debt for that. Most other werewolves would have killed me off and take the territory for themselves.

"Yes and we have to do something before she gets hurt!" I said.

"Wait, who is _she_?" Malcolm asked.

"Oh, um," I tripped over my words.

"Nick." Malcolm growled.

"Well there is this girl and she was walking home when the werewolf attacked her. We can't just leave her to fend for herself!" I explained.

"How exactly did you come across this _girl_?"

"Well I may have driven her in my car and that may have been the reason the other werewolf smelled me on her."

"Nick how could you be so careless?" Malcolm said exasperatedly.

"How was I supposed to know that there would be another werewolf that would attack her!"

"Ok, ok, you're right." Malcolm agreed with a deep sigh and thought quietly.

I watched him intensly and jumped a little when he clapped his hands together.

"There is only one answer." He said. "You have to kill the other werewolf."


End file.
